Kurt's 100 Truths
by sarcasticflare
Summary: Let's face it: everybody hates those stupid '100 Truths' things on Facebook, even fictional characters. This is the purest form of shameless fluff, you've been warned.


1. last beverage: Perrier with lemon.

2. last phone call: Rachel.

3. last text message: Blaine! It said… "wake up wake up wake up wake up it's almost noon and I want to talk with youuuu"

4. last song you listened to: _Teenage Dream_ by Katy Perry (;

5. last time you cried: …I don't know. A few days ago, maybe?

6. dated someone twice: never.

7. been cheated on: I certainly hope not!

8. kissed someone & regretted it: nope.

9. lost someone special: …Yes.

10. been depressed: I suppose.

11. been drunk and threw up: mhmm.

LIST THREE FAVORITE COLORS:

12. Red

13. Black

14.Silver

THIS YEAR HAVE YOU: (2011)

15. Made a new friend? Yes!

16. Fallen out of love? No.

17. Laughed until you cried? Too many times.

18. Met someone who changed you? Indeed.

19. Found out who your true friends were? Yep.

20. Found out someone was talking about you? Not really…

21. Kissed anyone on your fb friend's list ? Mhmm.

GENERAL:

22. How many people on your fb friends list do you know in real life: All of them?

24. Do you have any pets: Not anymore…

26. What did you do for your last birthday: …does it really matter?

27. What time did you wake up today: 11:30 am (:

28. What were you doing at midnight last night: Skyping with Blaine.

29. Name something you CANNOT wait for: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part 2.

30. Last time you saw your Mother: … I am not answering this one.

32. What are you listening to right now: My RENT soundtrack.

33. have you ever talked to a person named Tom? I don't know?

34. What's getting on your nerves right now: Finn.

35. Most visited webpage? I think it's a tie between Twitter and

37. Nicknames? Porcelain… I don't really like it, though.

38. Relationship Status? In a relationship 3

39. Zodiac Sign? I don't know.

or She? He.

41. Elementary? Stalker.

42. Middle School? Pedophile.

43. High School? William McKinley High School.

44. Hair Color? Brown.

45. Long or short? In the middle?

46. Height: 5'10.

47. Do you have a crush on someone? It's not really a crush anymore (;

48. What do you like about yourself? Everything!

49. Piercings? God, no.

50. Tattoos? Disturbing.

51. Righty or lefty? Lefty (:

52. First surgery: Tonsils out in the 7th grade. Not fun at all.

53. First stitches: I've never had stitches…

54. First best friend: Mercedes :)

55. First sport you joined : Ew.

58. First pair of trainers: Is that a type of bra? Weird.

RIGHT NOW:

59. Eating – Nothing.

60. Drinking – Nothing.

61. I'm about to – go get the mail.

62. Listening to – I am still listening to the god damn lawn mower.

63. Waiting for – a lot.

64. Want kids? Of course.

65. Get Married? Mhmm.

66. Career? Fashion journalist?

WHICH IS BETTER :

67. Lips or eyes? Eyes.

68. Hugs or kisses? Hugs.

69. Shorter or taller? Shorter, hehe.

70. Older or Younger? Same age?

71. Romantic or spontaneous? Romantic.

72. Nice abs or nice arms? Why isn't brains an option? Whatever, arms.

73. Sensitive or loud? Sensitive.

74. Hook-up or relationship? Ugh, hookups are overrated and sleazy. Relationship.

75. Trouble maker or hesitant = Trouble maker (;

HAVE YOU EVER :

76. Kissed a stranger = He wasn't really a stranger…

77. Drank hard liquor = Yes.

78. Lost glasses/contacts = Constantly.

80. Broken someone's heart = I'm not sure… maybe?

81. Had your own heart broken = I got over it.

83. Turned someone down = I don't think so.

84. Cried when someone died = Yes.

85. Fallen for a friend = Mhmm.

DO YOU BELIEVE IN:

86. Yourself = Yep.

87. Miracles = I suppose.

88. Love at first sight = Indeed.

89. Heaven = I don't know.

90. God = No.

91. Kiss on the first date= Before the first date is the key to a good relationship (;

92. Angels = Maybe, maybe not.

ANSWER TRUTHFULLY:

93. Had more than one bf/gf? at once? Never in my life.

94. Is there one person you want to be with right now? Yes.

95. Did you sing today? Of course!

96. Ever cheated on somebody? No.

97. If you could go back in time, how far would you go, and why? I am not answering this one, either.

98. If you could pick a day from last year and relive it, what would it be? The day I met Blaine 3

99. Are you afraid of falling in love? Not at all.

100. Posting this as 100 truths? There may be a few lies in… what you don't know won't hurt you (;


End file.
